20 Tries
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: 4th in series. Naruto has 20 tries to ask Hinata out. If he doesnt make it someone else will ask her out! However our overly hyper ninja has a few failed attempts including dirty pick up lines and hot ramen!


**Hinata - I hope htat doesnt scar...**

**Naruto-I'm so sorry!!!!!**

**Hinata- Its ok! I jsut wish youd not run with sharp things Naruto-kun...**

**Masumi-chan- Wanna know what they're talking about?**

**Naruto-THEN READ! **

**Hinata- Naruto-kun no need to shout. Masumi-Chan doesnt own Naruto. If she did I'd be his babies mama.**

**Naruto-Erhm...**

**Mausmi-Chan-Did she just say?**

**Naruto-She did...**

"Its been two weeks..."

Hinata mumbled grouchily.

Two weeks ago exactly today. Naruto played 20 questions again with her. Because he gave her the most mind blowing kiss...well more like 2!!! It was wonderful!!

But...Naruto being the dunce he is ran off. Right after he kissed her!!!

_Flash back._

_Naruto pulled back form the mind blowing kiss.He looked down at the shell shocked beauty._

_"Hinata..."_

_He said his hand gently down her cheek. He gave a weak smile then was gone!?!_

_At first Hinata was sure it had been a dream.But Nejis aggravated sigh and Shikamaru's annoyed "Troublesome". Told her differently. Naruto just kissed her then left?! _

_End _

"I know Hinata-Sama."

She thrust her head into her pillow and screamed. Neji looked slightly surprised at first. She sure has changed...

He rolled his white eyes. This game was starting to annoy him. Every day for the past 2 weeks Naruto had come up to him and asked if it'd be ok if he asked Hinata out. Every day for the past two weeks Neji said just hurry up!

Naruto has yet to ask her out! Plus everytime Hinata goes looking for him he disappers. It was enough to drive the Hyuuga girl mad!

"Maybe he doesnt like me.Maybe he kissed me by accident!!?"

Neji sighed this was getting old fast. He smirked. He had a plan!

"We'll how about I find out for you?"

Hinata looked up at her cousin and smiled broadly.

"Really Neji-Niisan?!"

She quickly glomped him..Neji gave her a skeptical look and shoved her off before leaving.

**/with Naruto and the other shinobi/**

"Naruto you're driving Hinata insane!"

TenTen yelled loudly.The blonde bombshell blushed and tried to hide in his orange coat.

"I just dont know how to ask her out!"

Kiba smirked. Him and Neji had devised a plan before this meeting.

"Well then! I'll ask her out!"

Everyone but Neji looked at Kiba like he was insane! Naruto glared daggers at him.

"WHAT?!"

Narutos loud voice boomed in the area.

Kiba smirked.

"Me and Neji have decided that if you dont ask Hinata out then I'm going to!"

Naruto smirked.

"I am going to! But everytime I try I mess up!"

Kiba grinned as Neji finished the plan.

"We know that is why we're giving you twenty tries.It must be done today as well!!!"

Naruto sighed. He'd already lost...

"Ok! I'll do it! Believe it!"

All the shinobi rolled their eyes. Kiba would have to ask Hinata out tonight...

Hinata walked quickly through the market place. She watched as people carried on conversations and couples snuggled. It wasnt fair! Naruto liked her so why had'nt he asked her out!? Maybe he was still pining after Sakura? Maybe she was just a replacement?

Trying to shake the thoughts away she ran into someone.

Looking up she saw a very flustered Naruto.

"N-Naruto-Kun!"

She said her face turning pink, but she couldnt help the smile that spread on her small lips.

Her lips looked so inviting...Narutp had to keep himself from kissing her again...

"Uhm Hinata-Chan! I was uhm wondering if uhm..."

He looked around nervously and spotted TenTen waiting anxisouly.He then looked at Hinatas shopping basket.

"IF you like carrots!? "

Hinata looked at him then at her shopping basket where she had carrots..

"Y..." She was cut off as she looked up to see Naruto gone.

Baka. TenTen Thought annoyed.

**ONE.**

After finishing her shopping Hinata realized it was still very early in the day. About 8 hours till night fall.She decided to take a stroll through the park. She smiled at the swingset she used to play on as a girl. Sitting lightly on one of the small seats she began to push herself. Thinking of her Naruto-Kun.

Speaking of whom...

Naruto tapped Hinata lightly on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled timidly at him.

"Hinata I need to ask you this now!"

She nodded wondering what he was so determined about.Just as he went to ask he saw Lee in the tree above him giving him the thumbs up sign.Naruto groaned and walked away leaving a confused Hinata and a disappointed Lee. Who then fell out said tree scaring poor Hinata.

**TWO.**

Hinata sighed as she stepped out of the Hokages office. She had asked for a mission. But there were none availble. She needed something to get her mind off Naruto. But since no missions were pending she'd have to find something else. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Just as she did that flowers were thrust in her face.

ACHOO!

Naurtos eyes widened as Hinata began to sneeze ALOT! .

"N-Naruto-Kun.A very sweet gesture but I'm allergic!" ACHOO!

With that the Hyuuga girl rushed herself to the hospital to get medicine.

Neji rolled his eyes. Idiot.

**THREE.**

As Hinata walked out of the hospital she rubbed her sore nose. What was with Naruto today? She hadn't seen him at all the last two weeks now he was showing up all over the place and then...ugh so confusing! She felt something hot pour down her chest.

"OW!"

She yelled looking up at a pale faced Naruto.

"I'm sorry! I was brining you ramen to make you feel better!!!"

Hinata rolled her eyes but gave him a sweet smile.

"I need to go change now Naruto..."

With that she walked towards the Hyuuga compound leaving a disappointed Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes looking out at the scene from a hospital room window.

**FOUR.**

Hinata heard a loud noise coming from the front room. Rushing out in her newly changed clothes she was startled to see her father yelling at a frightened Naruto.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!!!"

Naruto gave Hinata a weak smile and went running.

"That imbecile storming into my house! Screaming my teenage daughters name!"

He fumed as he returned to his office.

Hanabi sighed. This wasnt going well...

**FIVE.**

This time he'd get it! Naruto had gone to Kakashi for advice on how to ask Hinata out. Kakashi gave him a few lines from one of his dirty books. Naruto was sure this would work!!

Hinata had been eating a quiet lunch with Ino when Naruto stormed up to her. "Hey there pretty lady! Will you play army men with me...So I can blow the hell out of you !" Ino gave Naruto a WTF?! stare as Hinata blushed deeply. Naruto smiled thinking this was working.One more and he'd have a date! "Your daddy must have been a baker, 'cause you've got a nice set of buns." With that Hinata promptly passed out and Ino hit Naruto...hard.

**SIX. **

Naruto decided this time for help he'd ask Sakura. She however was a bit busy. "Chakra scalpal!" She screamed to the nurse. Narutos eyes went wide! Thats how! Hinata after waking up decided to sit by the river and relax, clear her mind. After hearing the loud thumping of shoes she looked up to see Naruto running at her...with a chakra scalpal...he was tripping now. "AH!" She screamed. He cut her arm lightly. But it was a bleeder. Quickly she rushed off to take care of the wound.Leaving Naruto face first in dirt. This wasnt working...

**SEVEN.**

People were starting to worry about Hinatas safety... Naruto stood in front of her trying to sing a song. However he managed to swallow a fly and coughed on her. Disgusted she quickly left with TenTen at her side.

**EIGHT.**

This time he wouldnt make her sick! He rushed after her as she was walking down the street. "Hinata!" He screamed However his screaming upset a baby nearby. The angry mother quickly attacked him. Hinata looked up from her conversation seeing no one she shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

**NINE.**

Finally finding her! He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his lips next to her ear he whispered "Hinata-Chan will you be my girlfriend?" A very disgruntled woman turned around and slapped him. It wasnt Hinata...

**TEN.**

The day was half over he had to do this soon!! He found her in the park playing with Akumaru. "Hinata I need to talk to you!" Akumaru not done playing grabbed Hinatas jacket and drug her off. "I'll talk to you later Naruto-Kun!" She said apologetically. He nodded.This wasnt working!

**ELEVEN.**

Naruto was busy talking to Tsunade as he saw Hinata walk by. However Tsunade wasn't done talking so she wouldnt let him go.Hinata turned around a corner and she was gone...

**TWELVE.**

Lets jsut say the the next 4 tries weren't pretty. Hinata ended up with a swollen lip and Naruto with a black eye...

**SIXTEEN.**

Hinata sighed. Today was not going well. She sat at her Favorite resturant ready to eat dinner. It was 6 o'clock in the after noon. Naruto had been acting like an idiot! Just as she thought this a loud bang was heard aand she saw Naruto being drug out by the owner. She sighed. Today was not getting better.

**SEVENTEEN.**

Hinata walked outside and tripped over Naruto. He seemed intent to talk to her however just then Kiba walked by. Naruto thinking he was going to ask Hinata out rushed after him to tell him not too. Leaving a confused Hinata.

**EIGHTTEEN.**

Naruto found Hinata again as she walked home. Out of breath he tried to ask her. But all she heard was a few pants. Figuring he was saying goodnight she waved and walked off.

**NINETEEN**

Naruto snuck into her window.Hinata looked up to see Naruto at her bedside. "Naruto-kun..." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Hinata I have to ask you something!" She nodded.This was the moment!However Naruto began to get shy. "I uhm...uh..wanted to know if...uh..." Hinata sighed She was sick of this.Leaning forward she lightly kissed him on the lips and whispered to him. "Naruto will you go out with me?" Naruto nodded.He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time they broke apart by the cheer outside the window.It was all their friends...

**/Hokages office/**

"Shizune..." "Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade looked at some papers. "Have you noticed how lately all the shinobi's have been running around like mad...don't they have missions?!" Shizune shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at the loud cheer she heard coming from the Hyuuga compound...

_Lets talk about spelling errors! I'm really bad at picking them up if you cant tell. I'm in desperate need of a beta! I had one...then she like died -- So someone please take the job!!! The next chapter will be posted next weekend! 'Cause school starts this week! Whee! I'm so happy. 3_

_Masumi-Chan Ja' ne_


End file.
